Conventional vehicular gear selection systems experience a lack of information exchange between the engine and the transmission. Only basic engine information may be communicated such as current engine speed, torque, and maximum torque curve. Typically, shift algorithms have fixed calibrations that are determined in an offline process. In these schemes, the engine torque curve and efficiency map may be known by the calibrator, and used with other vehicle parameters to develop the shift point calibration. These static shift calibrations do not typically attempt to make use of efficiency map information when selecting an appropriate gear or gear ratio during system operation.